panemserversfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunger Games
The Hunger Games is an event in which the participants (or "tributes") must fight in an outdoor arena controlled by the Capitol, until only 1 individual remains. This is played very frequently on the server. On the server, we run a varity of maps for you to play in. We have, in our collection of maps, a map made by the admins which resembles the arena in the second book of the Hunger Games trilogy ''Catching Fire ''by Suzan Collins. and a special modified version of the ''Survival Game''s map by Vareide. What to do: *If you have already been on the server, you will spawn in the place your quit from. Because of this you may skip steps 1 and 2 but it is good to know them just in case. #When firsting joining the Hunger Games server, you may spawn in an ocean (this is a Minecraft bug, please don't complain about it to admins. It is beyond our control). You must drown yourself in this ocean to be able to play. #After drowning yourself in this ocean, you will respawn in a room made of a combination of Gold, Iron, Diamond, Lapis Lazuli Block and Blue Wool. Around this room are signs which tell you directions. These signs all say the same thing. To be teleported to the lobby, type into chat "/sg join" or "/hg join" (without quotation marks). #You are now in the Hunger Games lobby. You have spawned in a column. Around this column is rules that you must read before playing. #In the lobby are 4 boards of signs. They all have an arrow above them. There is one red arrow poiting to the main board of signs and 3 boards of signs which point to secondary boards of signs. These boards act as the way to get into the arena aswell as showing information about the arena already running. To enter a arena, right click or punch one of the signs that has text on it (if you are not teleported to the arena, check your chat mesages for information. The arena could be resseting, or there is already a game in progress. We do not want complaints about the arena reseting or a game already in progress, you will be ingnored and if you persit muted or banned.) #Once in the arena, the mechanism for starting a game works like this: If at least 5 tributes are in the arena, the arena will automatically start the countdown after 20 seconds for additional tributes to join. If there is less than 5 tributes playing, then tributes should use "/sg vote" or "/hg vote" (without quoatations marks) to vote to start the game. When 75% of tributes vote for the game, the game will automatically start the game. #When the countdown gets to 0, you will able to start moving of the launch pad. There will be a 60 second grace period before PVP will be turned on. A common tatic is to run to the chests and grab what you can, then sprint away. #When this grace period has ended, you are fighting for your life against monsters, starvation, weather and other tributes. There may only be 1 victor. When someone dies, there is a cannon and a message in chat giving details of the attacker and victim which gives you some insight into the surviving tributes. #I you die in the arena you will be teleported back to the lobby. The same happens with the winner. Category:Hunger Games Category:Survival Games